


Peculiar Messages

by LunarCycle (CrystalNavy)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Barbs, Gen, Patronus messages, Villains get messages from heroes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-12-01 23:51:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20939666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/LunarCycle
Summary: Villains receive messages from good guys via Patronuses.Credit for this fic goes to FallenAngelII (https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenAngelII/profile)





	Peculiar Messages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pettigrew has a few visitors of a non-human variety.

Peter Pettigrew was lying in a bed. It wasn't his, per se, but it was as good as any. His Master had arranged for him to stay with Snape, his old foe. He didn't like being Snape's personal errand boy, but he was still grateful for having a place to stay. And that was when curious events began taking place. Unknown to Peter, he would be getting more than one visitor today.

The first of many was a graceful, silver doe. It was the shape of Lily's Patronus from long ago, Peter recalled. But Lily was long dead, so she couldn't possibly have sent this. But then, who did?

"You stupid, self-absorbed coward." the doe spoke in an all familiar voice "Not only did you betray your friends, but you betrayed Lily. My Lily. There are many things I wish to do to you, coward."

And Peter knew that voice. He had been hearing it frequently for the past two months. But why would.....?

He looked up. The doe had vanished, and in its place was a swan. Swans represented purity, and he had none left within him.

"Greetings." the swan spoke calmly "Let it be known I have no wish to harm you. I am above such pettiness. But let it also be known that I hate you with every fiber of my credibility and being. I know that you were the one who killed my boyfriend on that day. You will burn in hell someday, and none of us would shed a tear for you."

With those words, the swan vanished as well. 

Next came a pair of wolves, a male one and a female one. They nuzzled each other affectionately, circling around him like predators that they were.

"There is no place for you in our circle, traitor." they spoke as one "You destroyed everything we held dear, and I don't even know why I ever considered you a friend."

Peter fell down onto his knees for the first time that evening. To hear his best friend utter those words, however indirectly, devastated him. While he didn't care much for James or Sirius, he always cared for Remus. Always. Remus, the first person to accept him into their circle. Remus, the one person his world centered around. Remus, whom he became an Animagus for. Remus hated him now.

There were many other messages given to him that night, but Peter didn't pay attention to any of them. He was focused on Remus. How he wished he could undo his greatest mistake. How he wished to return to that night and make a different choice. To have Remus look at him as he used to, with those warm eyes of his. He wanted Remus to forgive him. He needed Remus to forgive him.

The doors opened, and Snape walked in. He looked at the two wolves, and then at the pitiful man on the floor.

"Stand up, Pettigrew." Snape said coldly "You wish he'd forgive you. You wish him to be your friend again. Well, that won't happen. You hurt him, Pettigrew. Just as you hurt Black. Just like you hurt Chang. Just like you hurt me."

Peter opened his mouth, but no sound came out. 

"Expecto Patronum." Snape breathed

And a silver doe materialized once more by Snape's side, as they both stared at him with judgemental stares.

"I need some wine." Snape said, as the doe vanished "And be thankful this is all I am going to do to you for now, after what you've done to Lily."

As Peter stepped past him, Snape couldn't resist kicking him in the rear.


End file.
